


Naughty by Nature

by Lizzp23



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Tattoo Artist Eren Yeager, Ymir is sassy as hell, punk Armin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzp23/pseuds/Lizzp23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin may look innocent and sweet, but in reality he is anything but. What happens when this devious little mushroom walks in to a tattoo parlor and has the hots for one of the artists? Can he succeed in wooing the hot brunette with the biceps that are to die for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty by Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr wanted to see a punk Armin and Eren....so this is what happened.

Armin POV~

     Winter was in full swing and the cool winds were harsh against my skin. One of the benefits of teaching at a small university was the hours. Today I only had one class from 8am-9am, freeing up the rest of my day for what I had planned. It took me a long time to finally come to a decision, but standing in front of the tattoo parlor with my sketch in my hand, I knew I made the right one.

      I pushed open the door to the shop, hurrying inside so I didn’t let too much of the cold air in. Looking around the small shop I noticed a heavily tattooed brunette sitting behind a desk. She was flipping through a magazine and didn’t even bother to look up when I approached.

“Excuse me”, I began “ I have an appointment with a Mr. Yeager at 10am?”

     Huffing loudly the brunette made a show of tossing aside the magazine and fixing me with a bored look. When she finally made eye-contact with me the first thing I noticed was freckles everywhere….damn that was a lot of freckles. The soft look of the light brown specks was ruined by the heavy scowl she was giving me.

“Is something wro-”

She cut me off, “I can’t help you kid.”

     Her brusqueness stunned me for a second before I gained back my composure.

“Is there a reason you can’t help me? I booked my appointment a month in advance to avoid any trouble?”

“Appointment or not you need to leave”, she sneered at me, “We can’t give tattoos to anyone underage, it’s bad for business. Come back with a parent or guardian and maybe we’ll talk”

“P-parent or guardian?!” I stuttered out, “I’’m 26!”

     Why, oh why does this always happen to me. The curse of being born with a baby face! The way I was dressed right now probably didn’t help my case. I wasn’t wearing my normal black clothing, complete with eyeliner, and piercings. The downside of teaching at a small university was the dress guidelines. It was stuffy business attire everyday.  I didn’t have time to change before I rushed over here so I was stuck wearing my work clothes hidden beneath a coat that was almost 3 sizes too big for me. I left in such a hurry this morning that I didn’t realize that I grabbed my roommate Jean’s coat instead of my own. Jean is about a foot taller than me and broader in the chest, which is probably why I look like a little kid wearing his dad’s clothes right now.

“Yeah right’, she scoffed “save it for recess kid”

     I was about to loose my patience when a deep voice called out from behind me.

“Now now Ymir, what have I told you about teasing the clients”

     I turned around to see who it was when I found myself staring at the most attractive person I’d ever seen.

     The man in front of me was a walking wet dream. He was about a head taller than me, with messy brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, and biceps to die for. He, like the brunette behind the desk, was covered in tattoos. They suited him so well, just like that devilish smile he was giving me. Shit how long have I been staring.

     I stumbled over and apology and hurried to introduce myself, trying to seem like less of a creep for just openly gawking at him.

     That deep rumbling laugh made me want to melt into the floor.

“It’s all good”, the man said “my name is Eren. I believe your appointment is with me.”

     Eren. That was a good name. It seemed to fit him.

“Mr. Yeager?” I asked

“Please call me Eren. Mr. Yeager is my father”

     I smiled at that “Ok Eren. Are we gonna do this?”

“Well I’d prefer you buy me dinner first.” he joked “But you’re cute enough that I might just let you skip dinner and go straight for dessert”

     I just stared at him, red from embarrassment as I tried to think up a come back.

     His laugh only served to fluster me further. 

“Just give Ymir your information so she can set you up a file. And when that’s done you can bring that sketch and come find me in the back.” he gave that same devilish smile and a quick wink before he walked away. Presumably to go set up his station in the back.

     But I wasn’t thinking about that right now. As I watched him walk away the only thing I could think was, Damn Dat Ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for where I want this to go but I'm fairly new to writing this ship so I'd be happy to hear suggestions :) Hope you guys liked it! Please leave kudos or comments if you did :)


End file.
